


Family Of Me

by Ironlegionaire



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Based on my Eda headcanons, Eda Clawthorne Needs a Hug, Gen, Pre-Canon, Set a few months after Eda left Hexside, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlegionaire/pseuds/Ironlegionaire
Summary: She'd be fine. With her magic and her wits and her skills, there wasn't anything on the isles that she couldn't handle. She'd be just fine. She didn't need anyone else.(She didn't have anyone else.)Set Pre-canon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Family Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, after listening to the song "Family of Me" from Over The Hedge, I thought the lyrics fit Eda a lot during the period before she met King and Hootey and Luz and I thought of writing a fic about it. I don't know if it fits as a songfic but I listed it as one anyway. For anyone interested in hearing the song, here's the link.
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_9Icv0CKh3k

The last few months had been going great for her! Who needed to be stuck at Hexside with all its boring "classes", and "schedules", and "rules about appropriate attire" when she could be out at the bazaar making snails hand over fist by selling suckers human junk? She almost felt sorry for the rest of those golems stuck there. Especially her "oh so talented" sister.

Okay, so maybe she hadn't actually made that much money before the emperor's goons came after her. So what if she didn't have enough cash to buy dinner? She'd been trying to slim down anyway! 

( _Never mind that her arms felt frailer by the day no matter how much she ate_.)

Ugh, she was just glad her parents weren't there to see her. If they had been they'd have no doubt given her the same looks they'd given her before she walked out. All _disappointed_ and angry, once again ranting about her "wasting her potential".

( _And afraid of her, she couldn't help but think. They didn't know it but she'd heard the little talks they'd had late at night. Using words like "her condition" and "freak". Just like the whispers of the kids at school and the people at the bazaar. They all thought she was a monster.)_

Well screw them all! They'd see! Even without having graduated from some dumb magical school or being part of the Emperor's stupid coven she'd show them! 

( _She tries to keep thinking that even when she's stuck digging through garbage worm bile for more junk to sell. When she's kicked off yet another person's couch after her curse acted up. When she's trying not to focus on her growling stomach as she gives up her last few snails to buy more elixir_ . _She'd show them. She wasn't the failure they thought she was_.)

It wasn't like she didn't know how to live a bit roughly. She'd done _much_ worse things for a place to sleep or something to eat than her current gig. Her family may not have approved of how she lived her life but she was doing just fine without them.

( _Except for being broke, and being a freak, and having everyone glare at her as she walked down the street whispering "cursed" and-)_

She'd be fine. With her magic and her wits and her skills, there wasn't anything on the isles that she couldn't handle. She'd be just fine. She didn't need anyone else.

( _She didn't have anyone else_.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The only note I can think to make is that in the first part Eda refers to the Hexside students as "golems". That's because I originally thought of her calling them robots but then realized they wouldn't have that expression in the isles and figured golems was the closest magical equivalent.


End file.
